Silver, Sea Green, and Snake Green
by dioVv
Summary: Just a little one-shot of what would probably happen if Artemis was in TLT.


**Just a little one-shot of Percy meeting the hunters on his first quest.**

(During the Echidna part. Sorry, but I don't remember the Lightning Thief that well.)

Percy turned to the fat lady **(I think he described her as fat)** with the chihuahua right as Grover and Annabeth went down the elevator.

"I know you're a monster, so come out," Percy said with as much bravery as he could muster. He knew it was a monster from the lady's forked tongue.

"Very good job Perssseuss. Your father would be impressssed," She hissed out.

Her body began to turn green with scales. If possible, she became even fatter. Her face seemed to be a bit messed up. Probably a result of having to be married to Typhon. You have to have a naturally messed up face.

It seemed Percy had a naturally messed up imagination though.

The 'chihuahua' wasn't looking any better. It looked like someone blended a cactus, then spray painted the result onto a dog the size of a tank.

Percy was scared. You probably would be to if you saw a green tank dog and a fat snake women.

"I am Echidna. This cutie here is my son, the Chimera," the snake lady now identified as Echidna said, pointing to the green tank dog.

Cutie and Chimera were not things Percy would put in the same sentence. I don't think you would either.

When Percy got lost in his thoughts about the not-so-cute Chimera. The Chimera decided to attack that moment.

Percy dodged to the left. The Chimera did nich his hip with one of its claws. Percy felt the injury scream in pain. The Chimera shot a blast of fire at Percy. Percy dodged again. This wasn't good. Percy knew he couldn't defeat the mother of monsters as well as her son.

Percy looked around for anything that could help him. There was nothing beside a burning hole in the skywalk. Perhaps Percy could jump from it. Actually, he couldn't. He would probably die from the 600 foot fall. Probably. There _was_ a river underneath it.

Percy knew it was his only choice. So he ran to the hole and jumped. Echidna looked shocked. She probably expected Percy to try to kill her.

(Percy's PoV)

As I fell, I thought ' _I probably should tried to at least die fighting a hero's death. I'm an idiot.'_

I closed my eyes, waiting for my impending death. It never came. I dared to open an eye. I was in the river, yet I wasn't dead. I was just floating in it. I wasn't even drowning. I looked around and saw nothing. I could breath and see underwater. That's just plain awesome.

(Skip the pearl part. I don't like it.)

As I got out of the water, I saw about twenty girls in silver parkas glaring at me. The one at the front had a stoic expression. Her hair was auburn and she had bright silver eyes. Literally. Her eyes were glowing with power. Percy immediately thought it was a goddess from the power radiating from her

"Perseus Jackson, my father has sent me here to question you to see if you have his lightning bolt," she said sternly.

"Not to be disrespectful, but who are you?" I said.

She looked annoyed as she said, "Do not delay. I might as well answer your question though. I am Artemis. These are my hunters," she said, pointing to the multiple women behind her.

"Now, how do you plead?" Artemis said.

"Not guilty, if I had Zeus' lightning bolt, then I could've defeated the Chimera-" I was about to continue, but Artemis interrupted me.

"Chimera? Where? I need to send it back to Tartarus," she said venomously.

I was nervous when he answered, "Up there," I said, pointing to the arch.

"Come hunter. We must go defeat the vile beast," she said.

Then she and the hunt took of. Looking for the Chimera. So much for her questioning me.

(1 hour later)

I found Annabeth and Grover and explained what had happened in the time we were separated to them.

My extremely weird time.

 **Thanks to anyone who actually read this! I would be surprised if you did though. It's really not my best work.**

 **Chapter on Guardian of the Hunt will be out Sunday. Sorry for not updating on the 3rd.**

 _ **-xDrag0nzelit3x**_


End file.
